Sinisto
"lol he plays chess" '' ― ''EnCLaVe Sinisto is the main antagonist in Video Game Caper. He has lived a terrible life and much pain and neglect has been inflicted upon him his whole life. His true intentions of why he is wronging the people of Prematon are unclear, but one thing is for certain, he absolutely despises Roger McDonald and will do anything and everything in his power to destroy him. Video Game Caper Video Game Caper 1 Sinisto is the primary antagonist in Video Game Caper. Near the beginning, he does not have much power, but he makes and astonishing discovery that severely warps his mind and body. Leading up to this, however; Sinisto simply has many minions that he sends to keep Roger, Odessa, and EnCLaVe at bay. The party battles each of Sinisto's alternate personas, leading up to eventually battling Sinisto himself at the very end of the game, where he has full power and all of his emotions are working together to stop the party. Once defeated, he permanently transforms into his final emotion, Sereno, a much more pleasant persona than all the others, leaving Sinisto and all of his other emotions gone forever. Downfall of Steam Downfall of Steam 2 Sereno appears in Downfall of Steam 2 as a main antagonist, however; he does not know he is doing wrong to the world, as the Mastermind Rat is tricking him to use his power to absorb all of the power from the world. Alternate Personas During Video Game Caper, Sinisto has six alternate personas that make himself up as a whole. Sinisto's altered body warps his mind to the state of instability, where his most powerful emotions will occasionally take over his mind and body. Sinisto's alternate personas modify the color of his amulet and robe to match the personality that has control at the moment. The names of his personas are as follows. Misero Sinisto's sad and depressed side. This persona is usually always gloomy and down whenever he appears and does not have much motivation to do much else. Desiro Sinisto's envious side. This side of Sinisto always wants what he cannot have, and will often do crazy things to get his hands on anything impossible to obtain through normal means. Hystero Sinisto's hysterical side. Hystero is usually very unstable and crazy, leading to very odd happenings whenever he is in control of Sinisto. Masocho Sinisto's evil and violent side. Masocho is usually incredibly graphic and violent and will do whatever he can to destroy anyone and anything that he can. Contempto Sinisto's hatred. This is Sinisto's most powerful side, and what fuels him to do what he does. If not for Contempto, none of the other personas would be as powerful as they are. Sereno Sinisto's peaceful state of mind. Upon the defeat of Contempto, Sinisto has no drive to do any sort of evil, so Sinisto himself dissapears for good, leaving behind Sereno, the only good that was inside Sinisto all along. misero.png|Misero desiro.png|Desiro hystero.png|Hystero masocho.png|Masocho contempto.png|Contempto sereno.png|Sereno Fun Facts *Sinisto was originally planned as the Dark Man's father, but due to the fact that the Dark Man was the first test subject, this was scrapped and replaced with the "High School Bully" concept. *Sinisto and all of his personas name themselves after their real names. *Sinisto's real name is Sarmon Inisto. *Misero's real name is Martin Isero. *Desiro's real name is Derek Esiro. *Hystero's real name is Humphrey Ystero. *Masocho's real name is Marcus Asocho. *Contempto's real name is Caine Ontempto. *Sereno's real name is Samson Ereno. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Caper Category:Bosses Category:Prematon Residents Category:Major Characters Category:Final Bosses